Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?
Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Cake at Stake Speaker announces Cake at Stake much to Firey's displeasure. The players are gathered by a net. The number said 2 but Announcer thinks it's not true. Suddenly, the digit ten come out, indicating that there were twelve votes cast. A Key Lime Pie was offered as the cake, which Pin and Pencil disliked. The others talk of cake they want. Pin decides not to use her win token (even with a montage showing reasons to hate Pin). Eraser, Bubble, Pencil, and Pin have 0 votes. Pen received 1 vote as Speaker reveals he is boring, along with Firey and Match. Blocky is next with 2 votes. While Spongy is called next with Woody freaking out, it is revealed Spongy is eliminated at 4 votes. The Sender Scoop Thrower picks up Spongy, throws Spongy, because Spongy is fat so it only throws him far enough to fall upon Bubble. Contest Speaker then introduces the next contest as a "test of basic memory and knowledge" explaining that the team with the highest total correct wins, and the player on that team who scored highest will receive a win token. He also mentions the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator in progress to re-create Ice Cube (destroyed during the Cake At Stake). The contest begins: Golf Ball sings to herself while completing the quiz; Pencil and Match are enthralled with the pencil that is being used resembles Pencil. Snowball comments on the "stupidity" of the test. As Pin checks the field (while at the same time not completing her quiz) she deduces that Woody has Testophobia and kicks him as punishment. As Speaker hums to himself, Blocky shadily attempts to steal the test answers. Tennis Ball confronts Rocky about his inability to complete the test due to having no arms. He gives no excuse as Golf Ball and himself have learned to write with their feet. Rocky becomes ticked and kicks a less than impressed Tennis Ball, soon to meet his destiny of rolling down the hill below. Snowball is then shown to still be angry at his test, crushing his pencil in full view of a gasping Pencil. One shard of the pencil speeds through the air and hits an unsuspecting Bubble. Leafy notices the ICRCC has 20 minutes remaining and questions "Needy" about whether "non-existent" Ice Cube is mad at her. Needle slaps Leafy for calling her Needy, but decides on a "No". Match then asks how Pencil is doing on the test. In a cutscene, a long and possibly microscopic doodle is shown, indicating numerous feelings of Pencil (and even stating that she does not want to start the test). A cut back to Woody shows him falling into the ground from Pin's kick, barely missing Coiny who eventually falls into the hole as well. Firey is gleeful and laughs at their misfortune. Meanwhile, Blocky shares his glory of taking the test answers with a high five, but accidentally hits Eraser too hard, knocking him into Woody's hole. Match introduces her mini-Match to Pencil, and solely decides to play Spongy-cake. However, this causes the two toys to set fire to the tests. Tennis Ball is still rolling down the hill at this point, and runs into the fire, launching into the air and landing in Woody's hole. Pin joins him only to kick him down basing her theory on removing sucking players out of the challenge.Blocky has concerns about the fire due to his composition of wood. Just then, the ICRCC finishes, and Ice Cube walks out. Seconds later, Blocky throws her into the fire. After no success, Blocky tosses a continuously reproduced Ice Cube 4 times into the fire. Bubble then calls Match and Pencil guys, causing Match to slap her. Pencil is angry at this, but Bubble insists it's too easy to pop her. Blocky continues to hold the ICRC over the fire. Soon, it begins to rain, causing Firey to hide in a rain shelter. The fire is put out, and Pen rejoices. Blocky redirects their attention to copying the answers for the tests. Pencil and Match decide to rip up Bubble's test due to her stupidity. Snowball rips up his test in anger. Golf Ball finishes her test, and then goes to yell at Rocky for not completing his. Speaker asks for the test papers, and then displays the scores. However, after he decides to double check the answers, he determines by scanning that Pen and Blocky have stolen the test answers. He sets both of their scores to zero, changing the winners of the contest from the Cherries to the Grapes giving Golf Ball a win token, and putting the remaining Cherries up for elimination. Ending Tennis Ball, Eraser, Coiny and Woody are still in the hole.Tennis Ball then says the he has to go to the bathroom. Trivia *The episode title is referred to the game show called "Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?" *Country Battle episode 3 is named similar to this one; its name is "Are You Smarter Than Canada?". *Pin and Pencil are revealed to dislike key lime pie. *The questions shown to be on the test are as follows: *#If you don't do want to eat, how long can you survive? Do you know? I don't think you do, so you shall fail, ha-ha. *#Do you like tennis balls? Also, please do not doodle on this test. Just don't do it. So yeah, answer. *Pencil's doodle includes real objects of three hair follicles, and a blood platelet; along with a drawing of a virus, possibly joking with the fact that the doodles got very small. **Pencil mentions she likes chocolate in her doodle. **She also writes that "GB is mean", "Spongy is SO fat", "Yay its match my bff", "bubble is a friend", and that she doesn't want to start the test. **Also, there is a drawing called "Look, an atom!" *This is the only episode to mention a contestant in the title, in this case it's Snowball. *A pre-drawing of a stick figure resembling David is featured in the doodle. *There are 23 pencils in Pencil's doodle. *The scores are as follows: **Squishy Cherries: ***Blocky and Pen: 20->0 ***Pin: 14 **Squashy Grapes: ***Golf Ball: 19 ***Rocky: 0 ***Teardrop: 15 *Teardrop is not seen even once throughout the entire episode, despite that she managed to complete the test. *Match is the first contestant to say the "Voting is open till" line at the end of the episode. *This marks the first time someone called Needle "Needy". This happened when Leafy asked "Needy" if non-existent Ice Cube or "Icy" was mad at her. Since Leafy referred to her as "Needy", Needle slapped her. *The I-CRCC said: **1st Time: "NOTHING, IDLE, WATCHING, AMERICAN, IDOL, WAITING, NOT SURE, PREGNANT, WINNING $, SILENT, DISPLAYING, STATUS" **2nd Time: "THINKING, BEING A, BRO ICRCC, TO BE, QUOTE, UNQUOTE, "COOL", NOW I AM, SUPPOSEDLY, PRETENDING, TO BE DOING, THE ACT OF" **3rd Time: "COULD, YOU, JUST, NOT WATCH, ME WHILE, I DISPLAY, THE STATUS, ACTUALLY, NEVER, MIND, FORGET, IT" Goofs *At 4:17 on the video, instead of correctly saying "test" in her question to Pencil, Match says "teh", incorrectly speaking the word. *At the Cake of Stake for the results of Episode 2, when Pin and others talk of hating Key Lime Pie, they are on the left side of the "arena". However, once Win Token usage is talked about, Pin and everyone on the left side appear on the right. This occurs again but with only Pen moving to the left after he receives his second Key Lime Pie (his first one from another contestant). *In the calling of all players at Failer's Waiting Room from Episode 2, Speaker verbally calls for Pin, but in the sentences shown, it says Pen. *Woody's number of votes is never revealed(as in every other episode that it was declared last safe), even though it is truly 3 votes. *When Match says "Let's play Spongy Cake", if you listen closely, you can hear Pencil mimicking her. *Ice Cube has no face or legs when Blocky holds the ICRC up to the fire. *When Bubble is recovered, the door is knocked out. *Look like when it's raining, the door of ICRC is gone. Deaths *Bubble gets popped by a pencil shard. *Ice Cube is thrown in fire multiple times by Blocky *Match slaps Bubble and she pops *Bubble gets popped by Needle when she tries counting to three. Gallery netlosers.png|The losers are netted from the Failure Room to go to Cake At Stake testquestion1.png|The first question on the contest quiz. tbrollinghill.png|Tennis Ball rolls down a hill thanks to Rocky playdate.png|Match and Pencil with their mini-counterparts rainshelter.png|Firey takes shelter from the oncoming rain cheaterstargeted.png|Speaker determines that Blocky and Pen cheated on the test Episode 3 BFDI.GIF|The contestants that have to be gotten Pencil holding pencil holding pencil holding ....GIF|Pencil holding herself....... idk.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 10.14.36 AM.png|The ICRCC. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 10.13.44 AM.png|Spongy falling. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png|The Final 3. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.39.30 AM.png|Pen holding two cakes. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.38.44 AM.png|Eraser gobbles up the Key Lime Pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.36.53 AM.png|BFDI. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.36.17 AM.png|Ice Cream Cake. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.35.33 AM.png|Key Lime Pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.34.50 AM.png|It was the first time the first digit was used. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.20.53 PM.png|Golf Ball doing her test. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.21.20 PM.png|"Hey, it's ME!" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.22.01 PM.png|Woody has testphobia. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.22.52 PM.png|Blocky about to sneak the Test Answers. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.23.47 PM.png|SB crushes his pencil. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.24.46 PM.png|Pencil's little doodle. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.25.29 PM.png|Coiny falls into the hole that Woody made. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.26.04 PM.png|Blocky holding the test answers. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.06 PM.png|"One, two, three, four, who do we not adore?" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.53 PM.png|"Now our stupid tests are stupidly on stupid fire!" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.28.56 PM.png|"You fall, you go in!" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.29.45 PM.png|Ice Cube being thrown into the fire. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Step one. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Step two. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Step not quite at three... Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png|Bubble is assumed to not know how to count to three. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.02 PM.png|Blocky repeatedly chucking Ice Cube into the fire. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png|The fire engulfs Needle. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|"A Teardrop family reunion? Nooo!" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.38.30 PM.png|Pencil rips up Bubble's test. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.39.14 PM.png|Snowball rips up his test. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.40.10 PM.png|Rocky got 0. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.41.11 PM.png|TB needs to go to the bathroom. mqdefault06.jpg|Match, what are you doing!? Capture147.PNG|The people that need to get back. Capture148.PNG|Key lime pie. Capture149.PNG|An Ice Cream cake Capture174.PNG|Guys, it's time for cake at Stake Capture175.PNG|Will recieve a WT. Capture176.PNG|ICRCC. Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Voting episodes Category:2010 Episodes Category:Single Challenge Category:Cake at Stake